Co niesie ze sobą przyszłość
by olapota
Summary: Co się dzieje kiedy wszystko w to co się wierzy zmienia się pod wpływem nieodłącznej naszemu jestestwu przeszłości? Opowieść o Lily Lunie Potter która właśnie idzie do Hogwartu. Jak historia szkoły i jej rodziny wpłynie na nią? Next Gen.


_**Po długiej walce z samą sobą wreszcie publikuję to co powstało, w zależności od zainteresowania mam zamiar kontynuować tą serię. Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic takiego typu więc byłaby wdzięczna za konstruktywną ocenę :) **_

* * *

Tego dnia obudziła się wyjątkowo wcześnie mimo tego że zasnęła późno w nocy wyobrażając sobie co przyniesie jej jutro. Chcąc przedłużyć słodką chwile jaka zawsze towarzyszyła przebudzeniu, przeczołgała się na drugi bok i naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę. Nie dano jej jednak się nacieszyć spokojem bo parę minut później zza ściany dało się słyszeć podniesione głosy jej braci. Z wywodu tłumionego przez ścianę wywnioskowała że James, któremu za wytrwałość w treningach kupiono miotłę, opowiada bratu jak wraz z drużyną upokorzy Slytherin w tegorocznych rozgrywkach rozgrywkach szkolnych w Qudittch. Aż za dobrze wiedziała że mimo całej ich braterskiej miłości, nie dadzą sobie nawet kilku minut bez żadnego przytyku i była do tego przyzwyczajona. Wysunęła się z pod ciepłej, bezpiecznej kołdry i ku własnemu przerażeniu stwierdziła że jest później niż jej się na początku wydawało. Przezornie poprzedniego wieczoru spakowała kufer i przygotowała ubrania bo nie była pewna czy następnego dnia nie będzie zbyt podekscytowana żeby się ubrać, co więcej obawiała się że gdyby wcześniej się nie przygotowała mogłaby spakować przykładowo tylko szaty. Kiedy naciągała ciemne, krojem przypominające te najmodniejsze, mugolskie spodnie oraz jasny sweter, analizowała zawartość swojego kufra. Chwile później usłyszała jak ktoś dobija się do jej drzwi.

- Lily pora ws..- w uchylonych drzwiach pojawiła się rozczochrana głowa Jamesa . - mama zrobiła już śniadanie i wśród wszystkich tych pyszności dostrzegłem bułeczki cynamonowe o których oczywiście nic nie wiem. Więc kochana siostro zbieraj się zanim ja i Al pochłoniemy wszystkie

W jej oczach pojawiły się ogniki zadowolenia, uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i posłusznie pokiwała głową w stronę brata który zareagował donośnym śmiechem który słyszała nawet wtedy kiedy zamknął drzwi. W jej domu bułeczki cynamonowe podchodziły niemal pod świętość ponieważ były jedyną rzeczą którą lubili wszyscy nie wyłączając rodziców. Ponadto zdawała sobie sprawę że jeśli się nie pospieszy zaraz nie będzie miała co jeść dlatego rzuciła wszystko i zbiegła na dół. Kuchnia Potterów była przestronnym pomieszczeniem z wieloma oknami, zupełnie jak cała reszta ich domu. Cała kuchnia pomalowana była na ohydny w jej opinii żółty kolor, podłoga wyłożona była wiecznie upapranymi panelami. Nie dlatego że matka nie sprzątała, winnymi była ona oraz jej bracia którzy zawsze po długich godzinach razem spędzonym na podwórku zmęczeni wpadali tylnymi drzwiami które niefortunnie znajdowały się akurat w kuchni. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał zegarek o wskazówkach odpowiadających ich imionom, była prawie pewna że rodzice mamy mieli taki sam. Kompozycje dopełniał długi dębowy stół na którym zawsze stały świeże kwiaty dostarczane przez tatę dla mamy. Kiedy stanęła na jej progu otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta ponieważ tym razem kwiaty zostały zastąpione przez półmiski różnorodnego typu jedzenie o które nie posądzałaby mamę. To nie tak że nie uważała że jej rodzicielka nie umie gotować ale mimo wszystko nigdy nie widziała żeby było tego aż tyle. Pomyślała o tym że może to takie pożegnalne śniadanie co wywołało nagły dyskomfort w okolicach żołądku i odrazu odechciało jej się cokolwiek jeść. Przy stole siedział już jej tata który studiował gazetę z taką uwagą że jeden z jej rogów znajdował się w dżemie a on najwidoczniej albo nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy albo go to zupełnie nie obchodziło. Niespodziewanie koło niego pojawiła się mama. Przez jej jedenastoletni mózg przeszła myśl o tym że jej mama pomimo wieku nadal jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie i nie było w tym anitroche z tego dziecinnego wyolbrzymiania wszystkiego! Żadne z rodziców jeszcze jej nie zauważyło więc musiała zostać świadkiem tego jak jej matka uśmiecha się ciepło po czym delikatnie wyjmuje ojcu gazetę i składa na jego ustach długi pocałunek, jeden z tych którym, jak zdawało się Lily, rodzice chcieli wessać siebie nawzajem. Próbowała cicho wydostać się z pokoju ale ku jej rozczarowaniu do pokoju wkroczył wściekły Albus :

- Al co z twoim okiem? O Lily już wstałaś- powiedziała mama która pomimo tego że była lekko zdezorientowana i zadyszana po pocałunku odrazu dostrzegła nabrzmiałego guza wokół oczu jej syna.

- Nic wielkiego mamo, naszego małego Albusa zaatakowały lepraguny- stwierdził James który zaraz wkroczył do pomieszczenia chwile później kiwając wesoło w jej stronę a dziarski uśmiech który pojawił się zaraz po wygłoszeniu jego mowy, wywołał u niej cichy chichot który starała się(z miernym powodzeniem) ukryć pod nagłym kaszlem.- ale udało mi się je odegnać prawda młody?

- Tak własnie było- wysyczał przez zęby chłopiec wyraźnie się czerwieniąc. Czuła się w obowiązku uratowania bo to właśnie on był jej najbliższy z całej rodziny. Był jej najbliższym przyjacielem oraz powiernikiem jej wszystkich sekretów. Nie było tak że Jamesa lubiła mniej, tylko że była był on w stosunku do niej bardzo opiekuńczy i ciężko było jej się zwierzać z tego że podoba jej się jakiś chłopak gdy wiedziała że chłopak wyciągnie zaraz różdżkę i postraszy jej lubego.

- I zrobiłeś to okiem Al'a? Sprytne ale nie wolałbyś użyć swojego?- powiedziała z całych sił starając się utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy ale jej uwaga wywołała niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu jej ojca.

- Harry! - zbeształa ojca matka przy okazji uderzając go obsmarowaną dżemem gazetą którego ślady zostały na jego okularach - James, jesteś niereformowalny! Przeproś brata i siadajcie już bo wujek Ron będzie musiał na was czekać.

- Wujek?- zapytał Albus siadając koło ojca, już po braterskim, przeprosinowym uścisku.- miałem nadzieje że pojedziemy z tobą.

- Przepraszam synku, dziś rano dostałem cynk z pracy a doskonale wiesz że sławny Harry Potter musi złapać kolejnego złoczyńcę.- z przepraszającym uśmiechem zmierzwił włosy synow - właściwie już powinienem iść ale chciałem się pożegnać..

Najmniej zdziwiony wydawał się James który teraz nakładał sobie wielką górę sałatki.

- To co Lily? Masz zamiar dołączyć do brata w lochach?- zapytał i chwile później dostał od brata kuksańca w żebra

* * *

Półtorej godziny później siedziała w jeszcze pustym przedziale w wagonie pociągu, energicznie machając macce z przylepionym uśmiechem na ustach. Bała się przyszłości i tego co czeka ją w szkole magii. Nie wiedziała co przyniesie jej przyszłość i nie była pewna czy jest już na nią gotowa


End file.
